Looking For What I Knew
by Mychelle in a Wonderland
Summary: Eu pensei em educadamente recusar a oferta de Holmes, mas vendo-o parado ali, esperando uma resposta e tentando – sem sucesso - parecer indiferente, eu não pude. Quando eu pude negar alguma coisa à Holmes? - Pré slash Holmes/Watson. Oneshot. K . Watson's POV.


**Disclaimer:**Sherlock Holmes foi criado por Sir. Arthur Conan Doyle e pertence a ele, seus descendentes, blábláblá. Os livros e personagens pertencem a ele. Nada aqui é meu, exceto o roteiro, só peguei os personagens emprestados um pouquinho por diversão.

**Aviso:** Essa fanfic é **pré-slash** (lembrando que slash =yaoi, homemxhomem, etc) de Holmes/Watson. Mas é tão leve, que você pode considerar friendship. Se mesmo assim te incomodar e você achar que estou desvirtuando personagens históricos, é um direito seu, então apenas... não leia. Aos demais, obrigada por ler!

**N.A¹**.: Olá pessoas! Essa fanfic se passa durante o livro 'O Retorno de Sherlock Holmes', por isso tem alguns spoilers gerais (especialmente para os contos 'A Casa Vazia' e 'O Construtor de Norwood', mas tem spoilers de várias coisas anteriores a O 'Retorno de Sherlock Holmes'), estejam avisados. :-)

Essa história foi escrita ao som de 'Somebody to Love' do Jefferson Airplane, 'You're My Best Friend', do Queen, e 'Friends', do Led Zeppelin. Aliás, o título é um trecho de Friends que também não me pertence.

**Sinopse:** Eu pensei em educadamente recusar a oferta de Holmes, mas vendo-o parado ali, esperando uma resposta e tentando – sem sucesso - parecer indiferente, eu não pude. Quando eu pude negar alguma coisa à Holmes?

**X_X_X**

**Looking For What I Knew**

_Por Mychelle in a Wonderland_

**X_X_X**

"_Tive apenas um confidente – meu irmão Mycroft. Eu lhe devo muitas desculpas, meu caro Watson,mas era de vital importância que você pensasse que eu estava morto, e é bastante certo que você não teria escrito uma história tão convincente dando conta do meu trágico fim se não imaginasse que era verdade."_

Quando estava no meio da explicação que Holmes havia me dado, parei subitamente de escrever. Era uma tarde monótona e cansativa, sem muitas visitas ao consultório; o último paciente que eu tivera fora um senhor com um simples resfriado, há mais de três horas atrás, e eu estava anotando as memórias de meu mais recente caso com Holmes – a prisão do Coronel Sebastian Moran – ocorrido há apenas duas semanas atrás.

Duas semanas trás.

Fora a emoção por trás desse pensamento que me fez parar no meio da escrita. Eu estivera em um caso com Holmes. Holmes estava em Londres. Holmes estava vivo.

Eu esperava que, após alguns dias, meu choque passaria e eu aceitaria que Holmes voltara para Londres, para minha vida. Mas a noção ainda me era um tanto surreal.

Durante três anos, eu tentei convencer a mim mesmo que Holmes estava morto e nunca voltaria. Eu vira seus rastros em Reichenbach. Eu sabia que Moriarty estivera lá. Holmes havia morrido, e eu precisava seguir em frente e esquecer. Esquecer tudo que um dia ele fora para mim, todo o magnetismo de sua pessoa. Sabia que devia esquecer o brilho de seus olhos, que ele adquiria toda vez que ele se encontrava diante de uma conclusão brilhante, ou a expressão deliciada que se apoderava de sua face toda vez que apresentava a conclusão de um caso para todos da forma que um mágico ou um artista faria, mostrando seu brilhante gênio dedutivo.

Eu precisava esquecer, se eu quisesse continuar a viver.

Mary me ajudou muito. O primeiro ano foi o mais difícil, e não acho que eu teria conseguido sem ela. Ela, que há tanto tempo fora uma cliente de Holmes, sabia o imenso vazio que o fim da existência daquele homem causou em mim, e estava sempre ao meu lado para me ajudar.

Mas Mary também se foi. Mary morreu há seis meses, seu último suspiro em meus braços, me deixando completamente sozinho no mundo.

Eu sou um médico, e já fui um soldado; estou acostumado à dor, a perda, a morte. Dezenas de pacientes morreram sob meus cuidados; quase consigo enxergar seus rostos, se me concentrar. Na guerra, eu vi centenas morrerem, aliados ou inimigos, e todas essas mortes até hoje estão em minha memória; a única diferença entre eles são as cores de seu uniforme, porém na morte, seus rostos são os mesmos.

Minha profissão e minha natureza me fizeram ser um homem com rápida capacidade de adaptação; se eu não o tivesse, provavelmente não estaria mais vivo hoje.

Eu conheço a morte. Vi sua face várias vezes. Mas quando ela levou as duas pessoas mais próximas a mim, me vi tão devastado por ela quanto uma criança pequena quando é informada da morte de sua mãe.

Holmes havia partido. Mary havia partido. E eu ainda estava vivo, e sozinho como nunca sentira antes estar na minha vida.

Mas como um velho soldado, eu nunca me entregaria. Minha vida, mesmo que agora fosse um grande vazio, continuara.

Até o dia em que Holmes entrou em meu consultório.

Quando penso naquela cena agora, sinto certo embaraço pela minha reação, porém tenho conhecimento de que não poderia ter evitado o desmaio; ver Holmes subitamente em minha vida em um dia ordinário, após passar três anos tentando esquecer sua presença fora um choque grande.

E agora me pego lidando com as consequências desse choque, como agora, parando no meio de um dia ordinário para pensar que isso era realmente verdade: Holmes realmente estava de volta.

Como se houvesse sido invocado por meus pensamentos, Holmes entrou pela porta do consultório, dizendo:

- Olá meu caro Watson! Sua empregada me disse que você estava sem pacientes no momento. Posso entrar?

- Claro Holmes – disse de imediato, indicando a cadeira a minha frente – Sente-se, por favor.

Holmes sentou-se e permanecemos quietos por alguns minutos, um silêncio pesado se instalando no ar.

Suspirei brevemente; não era uma situação nova. Desde que Holmes voltara, com exceção das horas em que estivemos na tocaia para a emboscada do caso do Coronel Moran, uma estranheza pareceu se instalar entre nós.

Eu sabia que era algo natural; esse silêncio significava três anos sem ver um ao outro. Três anos de tristeza, esquecimento e lembranças trazidos subitamente à tona. E eu sei que Holmes nunca admitiria isso, mas eu sabia que mesmo com sua natureza objetiva e fria, Holmes sentia o mesmo.

Após mais alguns momentos de silêncio, Holmes me encarou firmemente. – Eu terminei de organizar meus pertences pessoais e profissionais novamente no apartamento, com a ajuda de Mrs. Hudson. Levou mais tempo do que esperado, mas agora posso quase voltar a chamar 221B Baker Street de lar, novamente, já que quase tudo está lá, como antes.

- Quase? – perguntei, franzindo a testa – O que está faltando? Eu deixei seu violino sob os cuidados de Mrs. Hudson, ele tem que estar por lá e...

- Meu violino encontra-se lá também, Watson.

- Então o que falta? – perguntei curioso.

- Você. – disse Holmes, desviando o olhar com embaraço, como sempre o fazia quando falava de algum assunto que envolvesse seus próprios sentimentos e emoções.

Senti que meus olhos arregalaram com a surpresa, e minha boca se entreabrir ligeiramente. – O que você quer dizer com isso, Holmes? – perguntei.

- Você sabe muito bem Watson, não me faça repetir. – disse Holmes, e pude sentir a irritação no seu tom. Porém, também me descobri irritado com Holmes, por sequer ter a consideração de dizer claramente o que queria, por isso minha resposta foi neutra:

- Meu bom amigo, eu entendo. Agora que você encontra-se devidamente instalado, minhas visitas a Baker Street serão mais freqüentes. Eu tenho o trabalho no consultório, mas mesmo assim...

- Watson, por favor, meu caro amigo, não finja que não entendeu. Você pode não ter um intelecto brilhante, mas eu acredito ter deixado a questão clara.

Soltei um longo suspiro, sentindo minha expressão se fechar. Estava claro que três anos não fizeram muito para melhorar as capacidades de tato e de convívio social para meu amigo.

No entanto, Holmes pareceu perceber sua indelicadeza rapidamente. – Minhas desculpas, Watson. Você me conhece intimamente, e você sabe que eu nunca consegui seguir e compreender perfeitamente certos aspectos sociais. Porém, você sempre me entendeu. E é por isso que eu quero que você volte a morar comigo. – disse Holmes, desviando novamente o olhar ao terminar de falar.

Um pequeno sorriso brincou em meus lábios, enquanto eu via Holmes observar seus sapatos com súbito interesse. – Holmes, eu fico honrado pelo seu convite, mas devo declinar.

Holmes levantou os olhos novamente e disse, tentando parecer completamente frio e falhando nessa tarefa. – Por quê? Você mora sozinho agora, desde a morte de sua adorável esposa. Por que não?

- Sim, eu estou viúvo agora e sozinho, mas eu ainda tenho essa clínica para cuidar. – eu disse, massageando a têmpora.

- Você pode vendê-la. Ou alugá-la. – foi a resposta quase imediata de Holmes.

Suprimindo um sorriso exasperado, eu respondi:

- E como eu viveria Holmes? A clínica é minha única fonte de renda.

- Você pode trabalhar comigo novamente. Sempre houve tantos casos, especialmente quando você está comigo. – novamente, a resposta de Holmes fora quase de imediato, e dessa vez eu realmente considerei a pergunta por alguns instantes. Quando eu abri a boca para respondê-lo, Holmes me interrompeu:

- Watson, por favor. Eu não vou mentir para você e dizer que eu preciso de você. Seria mentira. Mas eu quero você por perto. Eu realmente... – Holmes pareceu hesitar - realmente gostaria que você vivesse novamente comigo.

- Holmes, eu...

- Podemos fazer um acordo? – Holmes novamente me interrompeu – Você pode colocar um anúncio no jornal, e se você receber boas ofertas pela clínica, você a vende. Caso contrário, eu não tocarei mais no assunto.

Encarei Holmes por alguns instantes, estranhando todo o nervosismo dele e o modo como estava agindo comigo. Eu pensei em educadamente recusar sua oferta, mas vendo-o parado ali, esperando uma resposta e tentando – sem sucesso - parecer indiferente, eu não pude.

Quando eu pude negar alguma coisa à Holmes?

- Certo, Holmes, nós temos um acordo. – eu disse, começando a estender minha mão para ele, quando subitamente Holmes me abraçou.

Senti meu corpo congelar com o choque. Holmes nunca fora um homem afetuoso, e raramente tocava qualquer um; ser abraçado subitamente por ele era muito incomum.

Incomum, porém não ruim.

O oposto de ruim, se eu for completamente franco. Sentir o calor irradiando de seu corpo, seus braços em minha cintura e sua respiração quente perto do meu pescoço era uma sensação inebriante, e tentativamente, passei um braço por suas costas e outro pelo seu pescoço.

Poucos momentos depois, Holmes afastou-se, parecendo envergonhado, porém seus olhos ainda brilhavam e sua boca tinha um quase-sorriso. – Então temos um trato, meu caro Watson?

- Colorei o anúncio no jornal amanhã mesmo. – respondi, solenemente.

- Excelente. Enquanto isso, você gostaria de ir me visitar hoje? Poderíamos ir jantar, e ir assistir a uma ópera. Estou sem nenhum caso no momento, e você sabe como fico inquieto quando estou entediado.

- Estarei em Baker Street às sete. – disse, sorrindo brevemente. Holmes acenou com a cabeça, já na frente da porta, e saiu.

Depois que Holmes fora embora, fiquei pensativo por mais alguns minutos, tentando me concentrar em alguma coisa, quando resolvi voltar a escrever o relato de nossa última aventura juntos. Observando a parte em que parei, não pude prevenir um sorriso, me lembrando das palavras que Holmes havia dito após elas.

Resolvi retomar a narrativa, sabendo que provavelmente durante o resto do dia, todos os meus pensamentos seriam sobre o meu amigo, mas não havia nenhum receio ou temor nisso; depois de três anos, poder pensar em Holmes livremente, sem sentir-me dilacerado, era reconfortante.

"_Durante os últimos três anos, por diversas vezes eu peguei a caneta para lhe escrever, mas sempre temi que a sua consideração afetuosa por mim haveria de levá-lo a cometer alguma indiscrição que trairia o meu segredo."_

**Fim**

**N.A.²:** As partes em itálico não são minhas. São trechos do conto 'A Casa Vazia', do Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Espero que tenham gostado, obrigada por ler! Reviews são sempre bem vindas. (:


End file.
